A real kiss
by arealkiss
Summary: Short story Fanfic on the cave scene. Katniss realizes her love for peeta. Their first kiss.


I woke up with a scream on my lips. Cold sweat ran down my back as I frantically reached out for peeta. Tears streamed down my face from the terror of my nightmare. I heard a rustle from the leaves to my right and to warm arms surrounded me. I felt comforted by those arms, his steady heartbeat at my back calming my frantic one. I tried desperately to control the sobs wracking my body.

_ How can he love me like this?_ _Covered in dirt, blood, and crying uncontrolably and he loves m_e!

"katniss" his voice is right in my ear, his face in my hair. I tried to answer through my tears, to no avail.

"katniss what's wrong? What happened?" his voice became increasingly more worried.

"a-" I managed to get in between sobs. "a horrible, horrible dream-" I began to breathe more evenly,even telling him about my fears made them fade. I felt terrible for peeta. Seeing me like this was just as painful, if not more, for him as it was for me.

"shh.. Everything's all right. Were 'll be okay."

_Except we won't. _I told myself_. One of us will die here as entertainment, for fun._

"I'll protect you." he tries to comfort me. " we're safe here."

I began to notice how my heartbeat reflected his, my breathing slow and calmed. I was terrified yet he made me feel safe and warm. A knot began to twist in my chest. _How does he feel about me? He has said he loves me a hundred times before but- all I know is this started out as an act but I think the strange knot in my stomach must be...**love. **I think I love him! This realization hit me hard and before I could process my newfound love a laugh escaped me. _

_ "peeta?"_

_ "yes?"_

_ should I tell him I love him? What if I really don't? What if I do? He has already risked his life saving me once, will this make it worse? Or better?_

_ "_I think I-" _I love you. _I want to tell him. I want to hold him back and kiss him. Not a staged kiss for the viewers in the Capitol, a real kiss. Full of heat and emotion.

"peeta I think-" I pull away from his arms slightly. "I might...love you..." I trail off, hopefully looking into his crystal blue eyes. In an instant he is smiling. I had never seen him so happy. The knot in my chest grew deeper.

"katniss.." he smiled.

For some reason I was embarassed, I had never seen the strange light in his eyes on anyone before. I wanted to reach up and hide my face, hide my embarrassed smile. As my hand went up he caught it, pinning it to his chest.

"katniss, your beautiful when you smile. Why do you try to hide it?" he was so close to me now. Just inches away from my face, my back against the cave wall. I tried to shift my gaze from his lips. It fascinated me how his tounge danced acrossed them, wetting them slightly. I could feel his breath on my cheeks as he laughed quietly. I felt overcome with pleasure by his closeness, i blushed bright red and looked down at my hand, still pinned to his chest.

"peeta I-" before I could finish his lips found mine and a thousand time bombs went off inside of me. My consciousness melted under him as we kissed. He pulled back, not wanting to overwhelm me, I immediatley closed the gap. His lips felt too good against mine to stop. He released my hand and I opened my eyes to see his roll back slightly.

_Am I hurting him? His wound is still fresh!_ I pulled away quickly.

"peeta? Are you okay?"

"katniss. I-I love you so much." he stammered. His breathing was quick and he smiled again. "I never thought you would love me back..."

"no. No peeta. I **do**love you. I love you. I love you.." I trailed off again as his lips met mine. A chill went up my spine.

_I do love him. And he loves me._

My fingers found their way to his hair and laced together through it. He smelled like peeta. Nothing could ever smell so good, nostalgic and sweet. I felt his hands on me. One on my lower back, one in my hair. So many feelings pulsed through me I felt like I was about to explode. Someone moaned, I think me and he pulled away.

"katniss,"

"peeta. Peeta." even his name felt good on my lips.

_This feels so good. Being with him, loving him. _We layed back down in the leaves, my head on his chest, Listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. He yawned and I felt the guilt of keeping him up and exciting him like this when he is injured flood over me.

"go to sleep peeta, we both need rest." I said quietly.

"katniss?"

"yeah?" I lifted my head off his chest.

"I love you. I really do." these words made me warm and happy, I placed my head back down and smiled.

"I love you too peeta. Goodnight"

After an hour or so his breathing slowed to sleeping. And in that moment in the 75th hunger games arena, I had never felt safer and more loved in my entire life.

* The end ***  
**


End file.
